


Gone

by acyborglostintimeandspace



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Brothers, Canon Divergence - Co-Existence, Codependency, Meta, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Transgender Issues, not thorki, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23938348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acyborglostintimeandspace/pseuds/acyborglostintimeandspace
Summary: A poem about Loki’s death and how bad writing can reflect badly on someone as a person. AKA The Russo Brothers do NOT deserve rights.
Relationships: Loki & Thor (Marvel), Loki/Thor (Marvel), Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Gone

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this about two years ago immediately after seeing Infinity War for the first time. I’m still upset about the way Loki was treated, and Endgame did nothing to make me feel better. I’m still hopeful the Disney+ series will do him justice, but I don’t have too much faith.

i’m so sick of people not talking to each other  
of men reaching out, saying, “i’ve got you, brother.”  
and the brother looks away

sick of the things that could have been solved   
and writing that caused them to dissolve  
into dust  
in the wind  
they should come back, it’s so dark  
a little boy whispers, “i don’t feel so good, mr. stark.”  
and i cry

i know you think this is hypocrisy  
communication is key  
don’t go coming after me   
because....i can’t tell them  
my parents   
i can’t let them know i’m trans  
my life is in their hands  
and they’d disown me,   
like a bunch of loki stans

i’m so sick of bad directors  
so sick of math tests on vectors  
so sick of my favorite being misused  
he deserves so much better  
he deserves to actually make amends  
with the people who actually matter  
and then?

get a therapist  
destroy stereotypes, let the world know he’s as peaceful as a kite  
and don’t be evil

waititi made you stop  
when the opportunities came  
but he did good, i put the real blame   
on those awful russos  
they didn’t let you live   
so the plot could gain  
some sort of motivation

talk it out, oh my god  
you’re a god  
he’s a god

fucking hell

you could have lived if you didn’t snatch the tesseract

you love thor more than that

ragnarok was all for naught   
you’ve got my heart in a knot   
you’ve got me  
now i want to have you  
to be able to hold you and let you talk and just get it all out  
you deserve so much better  
there’s no doubt  
that if you just talked to him  
you’d get through  
talk to him  
that’s all you have to do  
if you weren’t dead  
talk to him

**Author's Note:**

> AKA the poem I performed during my first week of college that got me recognized as the campus’s biggest Loki stan.


End file.
